


The Memorial

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories II [20]
Category: E.R., X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Carter attends Edson's memorial service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately.
> 
> SPECIAL NOTES: As always, thanks to my wonderful betas, Crysothemis and KiMeriKal. And a special thanks to all who read. You make it worthwhile.

John felt more than a little hypocritical sitting in the chapel listening to Anspaugh and Romano eulogize Dale Edson. A few of the residents had spoken already. Elizabeth Corday had made a few brief comments. It didn't seem like anyone had much to say.

John felt compelled to attend because he knew that he was the cause of Edson's death. He'd really hated the smug bastard, but he hadn't wished him dead. Okay, well, he hadn't really meant for Edson to be dead when he'd wished him dead. Well, yeah, he had, sort of .

"Shit," he said softly and rubbed his eyes. He'd wanted Edson dead probably more than anyone else in the entire world. The son-of-a-bitch had tormented him since medical school. Edson had played on every insecurity he'd ever had, and made their every contact as miserable as possible.

To be perfectly honest, knowing that Edson was dead was a relief. It had lifted a weight off his shoulders that he hadn't even realized he was carrying. It had been there for so long.

John sighed. Edson's funeral wouldn't take place for a while. The police were still holding the body. Still looking for some evidence that would lead them to Edson's murderer.

John closed his eyes and remembered Krycek's face. Walter was positive that Krycek was responsible for Edson's death. This was so weird. Krycek had killed Edson, for which John felt some very strange sort of thanks. And yet, he couldn't think of Krycek without wanting to hurt him. He didn't want Krycek dead, he wanted him alive and suffering.

He had to admit that he fantasized about Krycek being brought into the ER for treatment. John would recognize him, have him moved to a treatment room where he could close the door. Then he would take his time and he would make Krycek suffer. In the fantasy he castrated Krycek without benefit of anesthesia.

It seemed to be the only fitting punishment for a man who had nearly emasculated Walter. A man who had actually killed Walter, only to bring him back to life feeling like half a man.

John didn't even feel guilty for his fantasy.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here today to remember our colleague, Dale Edson. I'm sure we will all miss him," said Anspaugh as the service ended.

John stood up and moved toward the chapel doors. Elizabeth Corday caught up with him just outside the room. "Carter!"

"Do you need something, Dr. Corday?"

Elizabeth smiled and her eyes twinkled mischievously. That as the only word for it, twinkled. And only Elizabeth Corday twinkled, John thought.

"Sorry I missed out on your announcement yesterday," she said. "I heard from Mark that your Walter's quite the hunk."

John felt the blush fire up his neck, face and ears.

They walked down the hall together, toward the stairs.

"Have you talked with Peter about your Walter?"

John felt his breath catch in his chest. He coughed. "Uh…no. Not yet. Has he said anything to you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, and he's not damn likely to, either. I was curious. You do seem to always be one to surprise people."

John felt a headache start just behind his eyes.

"It was decent of you to go to Dale's memorial. I know you didn't get along."

God, he needed to escape this conversation. Dr. Corday had a way of zinging right to the heart of any issue, and right now John's protective walls were pretty thin.

"So, when do I get to meet this Walter of yours?"

"I don't know. He doesn't live in Chicago," John answered. God, why didn't someone beep him? Maybe when they got down to the ER it would be busy and he could get away without being rude.

"Long distance relationship, then. Those are hard."

They reached the ground floor and it was very quiet. John cursed his luck.

"But then, all relationships are difficult. You just have to hope you have enough love to get through the problems," Elizabeth said. She smiled at him. "I hope it works out for you, Carter."

John nodded. He turned to walk away and Peter Benton appeared in front of him.

"Carter."

"Dr. Benton." John felt his heart start pounding. The pain in his head worsened exponentially with the blood draining from his face.

"I'll see you later, Carter, Peter," said Elizabeth as she abandoned him to face Peter alone.

"Got a minute?"

"Yeah," John heard himself squeak. God, this day was getting worse and worse.

They walked outside to the rudimentary basketball court. John would have given anything to have a basketball in his hands right then. Anything to give him a way of not looking directly at Benton. Something to do with his hands other than stuff them in his pockets.

"I heard about you and this Walter guy. I just want to ask you one thing."

"Okay."

"Is this really what you want?"

John looked at Benton in surprise. That was the last question he ever expected to hear from Peter Benton. "Yeah."

"You love him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Benton shook his head. "Well, I'm not going to say that I'll ever understand it. I just wanted to be sure, you know, that you weren't being manipulated into something."

John laughed. He couldn't help it. As hard as he'd pursued Walter, to have anyone think that he'd been the one manipulated was really funny. "I'm not being manipulated. I want this."

"Okay," Benton said. He held out his hand. "Congratulations, Carter. Glad you're happy."

John took his hand and shook it, then was surprised when Benton pulled him into a hug. "You're a good person, Carter. Don't ever forget that."

Benton released him and fled back into the ER. John stood on the deserted court in the cold. He had a huge smile on his face and he felt really good. A siren interrupted his thoughts and an ambulance pulled into the bay.

John jogged out to meet it. "What've you got?" he asked. As the paramedic answered John felt secure. He knew exactly who he was and where he belonged.


End file.
